Ce n'est qu'un au revoir
by yuki332
Summary: C'est fini... Il doit partir maintenant... mais... qu'est ce que je vais devenir sans lui ? - YugixYami - OS - Spoil dernier épisode


Salut les gens ! Je vous propose un petit (tout petit) OS sur **LA FIN** de Yu-Gi-Oh! (l'original un, le bien, le premier) que j'ai écrit y a un certain temps

C'est un peu du spoil... Mais c'est pipou, chhhht

Bonne lecture o/ (on se retrouve en bas, j'ai quelques trucs à dire, notamment sur Miraculous :3)

* * *

 **Ce n'est qu'un au revoir**

Tout s'était arrêté autour de moi. Mon Magicien Silencieux attaquait directement les points de vie de Yami. Je ne réalisais pas encore que tout se terminerait, je ne réalisais pas le vide que le pharaon allait laissé en partant. Que ce soit auprès de mes amis, ou auprès de moi. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, comme coulaient celles de Yami lorsque mon âme avait été capturée par le cercle d'Orichalque. Nous allions devoir nous quitter... après tant d'années passées ensemble…  
Mes larmes coulaient à présent sur le sol, tandis que le pharaon marchait vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres, comme si tout cela lui était égal…

\- Félicitation Yugi. Très beau duel.  
Il s'abaissa près de moi et posa une de ses mains sur mon épaule. Une main affectueuse qui se voulait rassurante.  
\- Allons, un champion ne dois pas rester sur ses genoux. Ta victoire va nous permettre à tout d'eux d'aller de l'avant.

Et si je ne voulais pas aller de l'avant ? Si je voulais que tu restes avec moi ? J'avais été tellement préoccupé par le duel que j'avais complètement oublié quelles en seraient les conséquences… Comme j'ai été stupide ! J'aurais dû te laisser gagner ! J'aurais dû…

\- Cela veux dire… que tu vas nous quitter… pour toujours…  
Ma voix était cassée. Jamais je n'eus autant de mal à prononcer une phrase. Une simple phrase… Mais elle était réelle… Nous ne reverrions plus Yami… Je ne reverrais plus Yami…

Alors ce fut comme si tout l'univers s'était arrêté, comme si on nous laissait un peu plus de temps pour cet adieu. Juste lui et moi. Il n'y avait plus personne autour de nous.

Il me regardait, me remerciait, sans une once de tristesse. Il la cache, comme il le fait pour tout. Il a toujours caché ses émotions… sauf lorsque mon âme a été prise… Mais il m'a sauvé... Il est digne d'un grand pharaon, il n'y a pas de doute.

Nous nous relevons et ces mots traversent ma bouche:

\- Tu vas beaucoup me manquer…

\- Non, car nous ne serons jamais vraiment séparés Yugi.

Il me répond, plein d'assurance.

Je le pris dans mes bras, et les larmes qui avait cessé de couler reprirent leur route.

Je crus un instant qu'une larme du pharaon était tombée sur ma veste, mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'en préoccuper, car déjà, Yami brisait cette étreinte.

Avant de déposer sur mes lèvres un doux baiser, long et intense.  
C'était la première et sans doute la dernière fois.  
Mon coeur se déchirait peu à peu et mes larmes ne se lassaient de glisser sur mon visage.

\- Désormais nous serons à jamais liés l'un à l'autre, dit-il calmement.

Nous serons liés à jamais… c'est vrai, il sera peut-être loin, mais jamais je ne l'oublierai. Le lien qui nous unit est plus fort que tout. Il surpassera même tous ces millénaires.

A ce moment le temps reprit son cours, le pharaon prononça son nom et la porte dorée s'illumina avant de s'ouvrir.  
Il allait partir, ça y est…

Après un discours de nos amis, je fini par conclure en souriant comme je le pouvais:

\- Comme je le dis toujours, à toi de jouer !

Au moment où tu franchis la porte, tes mots résonnèrent à mes oreilles:

"Je t'aime Yugi. Sois patient. J'ai la certitude que l'on se reverra !"

* * *

Vuala, tout d'abord j'espère que ça vous à plus o/

Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser de mon inactivité ^o^'' (oui je ressens le besoin de m'excuser donc je le fais)

Mais c'est que maintenant je suis en prépa et la prépa bhaaaaa c'est chaud niveau taff donc j'ai pas trop de temps pour moi ^^' (même si c'est trop génial, j'avoue que je dors pas assez du tout x'p)

M'enfin, si y a des gens qui lisent toujours ce que j'écris, je vous informe que le prochain truc à être publié est **le Chapitre 1 de la fic sur Miraculous** , et qu'il devrait arriver **dans les 7 jours qui viennent** (10 maxi, sinon c'est qui m'est arrivé un truc)

Voila voila, sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonne vacance, et un joyeux Noyël, coeurs sur vous :3 (et une bonne année pour ce qui liront pas ma fic sur Miraculous Ladybug, mais si vous connaissez pas, aller voir, parce que en vrai c'est vachement bien, même si ça fait un peu gamin)

Aller bizz :3

Yuki, le sanguini irisé


End file.
